Of Mangos and Razorburns
by Moonchild10
Summary: One-shot. "They make you shave your legs!" Mikoto told him adamantly, "Don't you have any pride as a man?"


**Disclaimer: I don't own Puri Puri. That would be the wonderful Mikiyo Tsuda and of course Studio Deen.**

**At some point in the manga, Mikoto was whining about how Princesses had to shave their legs. It saddened me that there was no scene showing it happening, so I made one of my own. Consider this a lost anime episode or something XD In which Toru loses his leg hair virginity. **

**This is dedicated to Maria, my wonderful beta reader. And also to those who are forced into leg-hair removal everywhere :3**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, how exactly do I do this?"

When Yuujirou had collected him after class and told him that there were things to do to prepare for his first day dressing as a Princess tomorrow, he had complied, blissfully unaware of the implications of the blond's words. But he never would have expected he had meant something like this.

And now, thanks to Toru's own naiveté the two had been holed up in the personal Princess washroom for a good fifteen minutes, "preparing". Toru held up the disposable razor he had borrowed from Yuujirou and examined it thoroughly. It wasn't as though he'd never been around razor blades (he'd once shaved off his bubble moustache in the bath with his uncle's at the age of ten), but this was a whole different story altogether. The handle was a flamboyant shade of pink, the end was made up of two equally deadly-looking blades that reminded him of the mouth of a shark, and it felt utterly out of place in his hands.

Yuujirou, on the other hand, seemed to be an expert. He held the handle delicately between his fingers and shaved… well… like a woman. At Toru's words he shot him a look that said quite plainly 'you don't know how!?' and made a small sound of disbelief. Toru had only known the other boy for a few days, but he was already convinced he was the strangest person he had ever met. "Are you kidding me, Kouno?" he asked him, cocking his head slightly. His silken blond hair was wet and swept up in a multicolored towel turban. The effect was completely ridiculous, and Toru would have been inclined to laugh if he didn't need to rely on the other boy to help him through this ordeal.

"No, I'm not," Toru said, shoving a lock of blue hair none-too-delicately behind his ear and staring helplessly from the razor to Yuujirou and back again. "I don't exactly make a habit out of shaving my legs."

"Oh, right," Yuujirou said, nodding slightly. "I forgot for a minute that you just started. Well, hopefully you're a better student than Mikoto. It took him a week to learn properly, and that was _after _he stopped whining about it." A strand of honey-colored hair had worked itself loose from the turban, and Yuujirou shot it an angry look before continuing. "Okay, I'll tutor you in the fine art of leg hair maintenance."

"Thanks for helping me with everything, Shihoudani," Toru said gratefully. "I really don't know anything about how to do this whole Princess thing…"

"Don't mention it." Yuujirou dismissed the gratitude humbly with a wave of one delicate hand. "Now, let's get started." he handed Toru the bottle of Flirty Mango shave gel he had been using (Toru had to hold back laughter at the name). "Make sure to use plenty, or it's like dry-humping sandpaper," he warned.

Toru made sure to squirt on a liberal amount or the orange substance and slathered it around on both legs, producing a thick white foam that hid his skin from view. It smelled sort of pleasant. A bit too feminine for him to be entirely comfortable with being covered in it, but pleasant all the same. Yuujirou then began to demonstrate the proper way to shave one's legs, moving up from the ankle in the opposite direction that the hair grew with light, delicate strokes. "Be careful with the knee," he warned. "It's easy to take chunks out if you don't be sure to have it bent. You don't have to be as careful on the thighs because they aren't as bony as the calves, so it's harder to catch an edge and cut yourself, but you still have to watch it, especially the first time. It'll be easier next time when it's just stubble."

Thinking vaguely that it wasn't healthy for any teenage boy to know this much about shaving his legs, Toru warily poised the razor over one ankle. He thought for a moment about how when he'd learned (to his excitement) that he would be allowed to transfer to Fujimori, he certainly hadn't foreseen spending time holed up in a washroom being schooled on maintaining attractively smooth legs while foamy shave gel soaked the cuffs of his boxers. Tentatively, he brought the razor down against his ankle. Casting a look up at Yuujirou to see if he had the go-ahead, he moved it experimentally upward.

"Eeek!" he shrieked as the gel and the hair came off and the razor subsequently grazed the skin painfully. Yuujirou bit his lip in sympathy as he watched a single droplet of blood well out of the cut.

"That tend to happen the first time. Go ahead, try it again."

Thinking grumpily about how Yuujirou was most definitely a sadist, Toru braced himself and tried again, this time with less force. The gel and hair were removed painlessly, and he touched the smooth skin where it had been, marveling at how it really did look like a girl's skin. Maybe this whole Princess thing wasn't as ludicrous as it had seemed. When he tried a few more strokes and didn't draw any blood, he began to relax. He looked up and Yuujirou, and was surprised to find that the other boy was almost completely finished. He gawked at his fellow Princess as he made a few finishing touches on the base of his knee and then looked back at him, shrugging.

"It's easy when you've been doing it for a while," he explained, leaning forward and resting his chin on his knees as he watched him. "Well, hurry up and finish. I want to get back to the dorms… I have an essay due tomorrow that I haven't even started."

This was sufficiently awkward with Yuujirou watching, but Toru ignored this and continued to shave anyway. When he came to his knee, he remembered Yuujirou's warning and passed it by, moving on to his thigh and then the other leg, skipping that knee as well. The knees could wait, he decided. Doing the rest was bad enough.

This seemed a bad decision, though, when he was finished save for the knees. They sat there before him, covered in partially melted foam and taunting him, two formidable foes that frightened him with their jeers.

Yuujirou moved forward with the can of gel, squirting some into his hand and rubbing it onto Toru's knees as he delicately took the razor from him. Yuujirou's hand was warm, and Toru felt slightly embarrassed and violated at the fact that his knees were being caressed by another male, even though it sure as hell didn't have any romantic implications, especially given the situation and the fact that it was _Shihoudani _who was doing it.

"I'll do your knees for you, since it's your first time," he said in a way that made it sound like it was a completely normal thing to offer.

"Um…thanks," Toru muttered awkwardly, suddenly feeling like a bride losing her virginity. Yuujirou didn't acknowledge his discomfort, instead getting comfortable just in front of Toru's bare feet and starting in on his task. Toru winced each time the blade touched him, anticipating pain, but started to relax under Yuujirou's expert hand. In a few clean, delicate strokes, one knee was complete, and then the other. Yuujirou left Toru to sit back and marvel at his newly-smooth legs as he rinsed the two razors in the sink.

"Thanks for that…" Toru told him, still slightly awkward as he rubbed the now smooth skin with his fingertip. He had never noticed how soft legs could be before.

"You're welcome Kouno. But I'll tell you now, you've got to do your own knees tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" suddenly Toru felt as though a curse had befallen him.

"Of course," Yuujirou answered after returning the razors to their place in the medicine cabinet and fixed Toru with a determined stare that would put Chuck Norris to shame. "You have to shave at least every other day if you want to maintain that Princess glow you've got going on right now. But I'd advise shaving every day… it helps get your skin used to it faster and it keeps stubble away. They start to look pretty gross when you get it."

Toru cast a crestfallen glance at his new Princess legs and successfully resisted the urge to fling the Flirty Mango shower gel at the Eastern Princess. And yet again for the hundredth time since he had learned about the Princess system, groaned internally at the thought of frilly dresses and the permanent scent of mangos that would surely sink into his very DNA by the time this whole ordeal was done with.

This was going to be one long school year.

**Fin**


End file.
